Cinco noches de verdadera locura
by frank74
Summary: Alan Ignis es un joven piromano que en la desesperacion de encontrar un trabajo para no ser hechado de su casa termina trabajando de guardia nocturno en freddy s fazbear, vengan y acompañenlo en esta peligrosa y humoristica aventura, acompañenlo en estas cinco noches de verdadera locura (se aceptan Oc ś)
1. Chapter 1

_He colegas, aquí Frank74 con el primer capítulo de lo que será una abominación de palabras sin sentido alguno… Al menos intentaré que tenga algo de comedia_ _y que pueda ser entendible_

 _Ahora sí, sin más distracciones vayamos a lo que todos han venido… Si es que hay alguien aquí..._

* * *

 **Cinco noches de verdadera locura**

 **El pirómano y la bipolar**

En un tranquilo vecindario en los suburbios, se podía respirar la calma y tranquilidad que había en el lugar… Mezcladas con ¿pólvora?... Y no solo eso,sino que se podía observar personas realizar tranquilamente sus actividades diarias tales como pasear a sus mascotas, regar el jardín, etc, y todos con… ¿tapones para los oídos?... Cada quien con sus cosas, pero nuestra historia se centra en una casa igual al resto pero con la diferencia de que por las ventanas escapaba una gran cantidad de humo… **"Saben que? Mejor vayamos a otro lado, creo que ví a Garfield en la otra cuadra mejor sigamos** **sus aventuras"**

 **-¡ALAN!-** se escucha un grito femenino que demostraba furia proveniente del interior de aquélla casa y seguidamente se escuchó una explosión y algunos disparos… y gritos de terror? **"seee esos son mis Oc's"**

La casa se llenó de gritos y súplicas durante interminables segundos hasta que símplemente se detuvieron, la paz parecía por fin reinar en aquella casa… pero como este fic es de comedia y suspenso la paz no dura mucho, una de las ventanas del piso superior fue atravesada por el cuerpo sin vida de alguien… **"Que? Que el cuerpo aún está con vida? Entonces se llevó un buen golpe"**

Desde la ventana rota se podía ver a una chica rubia de ojos dorados gritar maldiciones en todos los idiomas conocidos y desconocidos que iban dirigidos hacia el pobre diablo que atravesó la ventana, y ya que hablamos de él veamos cómo está

el cadáver… digo, la persona que había atravesado la ventana se trataba de un joven que rondaba los 18, pelo negro alborotado y curiosos ojos rojos los cuales poco a poco iba cerrando aceptando su muerte,su vista, la cual estaba dirigida al cielo, se nublaba poco a poco, ya veía el túnel de oscuridad con un punto de luz en la lejanía

 **-abuela, ¿eres tu?-** el pobre diablo ya estaba a un paso del infierno… pero fue devuelto a la realidad por un duro golpe en la cabeza **-mierda… ¿que carajos me golpeó?-** dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para encontrar lo que lo golpeó y, para su horror, lo encontró con solo girar su cuello a la izquierda

se había encontrado con la misma chica que lo había lanzado por la ventana, la cual no perdió el tiempo y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa lo levantó de un solo tirón

 **-escucha atentamente idiota, tienes prohibido morirte y dejar tu repugnante cadáver en el jardín, ¿¡entendido!?-** la chica estaba completamente enfurecida - **y no solo eso, te tocaba lavar los trastos y no solo no lo hiciste, si no que los explotaste ¡junto a toda la cocina!-**

 **-te juro que no era mi intención, tu estúpida gata fue la que detonó los explosivos, ¡lo juro!-** el ojirrojo fue rogaba desesperado por el perdón de su amiga **"jajaja, con una amiga así no necesita enemigos"** **-tu callate estupido narrador, haz algo útil y sacame de aqui-** **"lo siento, eso pideselo al escritor"** **-tú también eres el escritor, no me jodas-**

 **-Alan, deja de joder al escritor y acabemos con esto-** la rubia, de un empujón, tiró al suelo a Alan y se cruzó de brazos **-iba a perdonarte la explosión y el que intentaste huir usando una bomba de humo... luego de unos cuantos golpes-** el chico se ilusionó completamente al oír esto **-pero como te atreviste a insultar a mi preciosa gatita, tu pagaras los arreglos o te hecho de mi casa-**

 **-pero sabes perfectamente que me despidieron de mi último trabajo, al menos dame un tiempo para poder pagarte-** el chico suplicaba

 **-tienes una semana, así que o buscas un trabajo para ahora o te vas buscando otro lugar donde vivir-** la chica simplemente se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la casa **-¡y ni se te ocurra volver a entrar a esta casa sin tener un maldito trabajo o te mato!-** se escuchó el grito de la rubia causando un escalofrío en el joven

Alan simplemente empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las desérticas calles esperando encontrar algo que lo saque de su problema

 **-escritor-** habló al aire

" **¿si?"**

 **-¿puedes decirme donde carajos esta la pizzeria? así empezamos directamente con la trama-** y en vez de una respuesta por parte del escritor un folleto que casualmente volaba por allí lo golpeó en su cara **-esto resuelve uno de mis problemas-** y sencillamente dobló el papel y se limpió la nariz para luego tirarlo **-gracias por eso, pero sigo esperando una respuesta-** y nuevamente otro papel lo golpeó en la cara **-ya me limpie la nariz , pero graciasa-** y tiró el papel, pero no pasó más de un segundo antes de que otro lo golpeara en el mismo lugar **-¡que mierda tienes con mandarme estos papeles!-** gritó con furia hacia el aire

" **ya callate y lee el puto papel o aqui se termina el fic"**

 **-esta bien, pero que genio el tuyo-**

" **¿que dijiste?"**

 **-que ya estoy leyendo-** y rápidamente leyó el folleto **-esto es joda, ¿no?-** su tono de voz demostraba la sorpresa de lo que sentía al leer el papel

" **no, así que apurate"**

 **-se ve que no estás de buen humor, pero bueno, aqui voy-** y así empezó su caminata hacia su futuro trabajo **"por el otro lado idiota"**

 **-por eso digo que por aquí-**

 _ **XXXXX30 minutos despuesXXXXX**_

 **-y yo deseando que me estés jodiendo-** el joven miraba sorprendido y con cierto desconcierto el lugar que estaba delante de él, y queriendo estar en el lugar equivocado leyó nuevamente el folleto que seguía en su mano

" **Fazbear Entertainment tiene el placer de anunciar la gran apertura del parque temático freddy´s fazbear con nuestras principales atracciones robóticas y gran variedad de juegos mecánicos ¡los esperamos!**

 **se buscan trabajadores para el puesto de guardia nocturno"**

 **-esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-** dijo con desgano mientras veía el gran parque de atracciones rebosante de personas **-terminemos con esto-** dijo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la entrada casi arrastrando los pies por las pocas ganas que tenia de ir a ese lugar

 **XXXXXya dentro del parqueXXXXX**

si Alan debiera describir la situación en la que se encontraba, sin duda alguna la llamaría "putamente jodida" pues se encontraba perdido en el inmenso parque y sin importar a quien le preguntara, sea trabajador o no, en donde podía pedir el trabajo de guardia todos le daban direcciones diferentes cosa que no ayudaba a su mala orientación

 **-haber, estoy aquí y tengo que llegar...-** en estos momentos nuestro protagonista se encontraba viendo un mapa con todas las atracciones y zonas del parque **-a ningun lado, aqui no dice donde mierda puedo encontrar al dueño del parque o mínimamente al gerente-**

El de pelo azabache se encontraba tan concentrado en descifrar el mapa que no se dio cuenta que una chica, con un peculiar pelo azulado, se acercaba hacia él hasta que la tuvo a un lado

 **-disculpa-** le dijo al mismo tiempo que le tocaba el hombro causando que Alan se sobresaltado **-disculpa por asustarte-** se lamentó la peliazul

 **-no me asusté… Solo me sorprendí un poco-** se acomodó un poco la ropa fingiendo seriedad

 **-Esta bien-** se extrañó un poco por la acción del chico pero le restó importancia **\- de cualquier forma, me acerqué para preguntar si estabas perdido o buscabas a alguien-**

Alan simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza **-¿tanto se nota?-**

Ante esta reacción la chica soltó una pequeña risa **-bueno, has pasado por esta misma zona tres veces en la última media hora y en los últimos quince minutos no has dejado de mirar el mapa y dicho incoherencias-**

 **-rayos, seguramente quede como un idiota-** maldijo entre dientes antes de continuar la charla **-bueno, es que estoy buscando a alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre el trabajo de guardia nocturno-**

 **-en ese caso estás de suerte, te llevaré a donde puedes encontrar al jefe, solo sigueme-**

y así empezó una larga caminata hasta un edificio que Alan no recordaba que apareciese en el mapa

 **-este edificio es una de las zonas exclusivas para empleados que hay en todo el parque-** le explico la javon al mismo tiempo que ingresaba en él a través de una puerta metálica a un pequeño pasillo con otra puerta al final

 **-no recuerdo haber visto este edificio en ningún mapa-** mencionó para él mismo en voz baja pero aun así fue escuchado por su guía

 **-digamos que al jefe no le gusta que la gente lo moleste a él o a los trabajadores por pequeñeces-** le explicó rápidamente la peliazul al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta dando paso a una enorme sala con diferentes objetos, desde simples carteles y herramientas hasta vehículos de carga **-este es uno de los tantos almacenes del parque, subimos unos cuantos pisos y llegamos con el jefe-**

y tal como lo dijo así fue, atravesaron el extenso almacén hasta llegar a unas escaleras por las cuales subieron hasta el tercer piso, cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta una puerta de madera, igual a todas las demás que vio en los pasillos, con una placa con la inscripción "director en jefe" en ella

 **-muy bien, espera-** le ordenó la joven al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la oficina sin esperar respuesta alguna de Alan, el cual sin opción alguna esperó durante unos cuantos segundo hasta que la chica salió dando la orden de que ahora entrase él, cosa que rápidamente hizo

una vez dentro observó rápidamente la espaciosa oficina, vio algunos recortes de periódicos enmarcados en las paredes junto a otras imágenes de lugares que no conocía

 **-chico, por favor, acércate-** una grave voz interrumpió su escaneo del lugar y puso toda su atención en el hombre sentado frente a un escritorio de madera y concentrado en los papeles que sostenía, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en la única silla que había cerca del escritorio **-me han dicho que quieres el empleo de guardia nocturno-** el hombre comentó sin dejar de mirar sus papeles

 **-exactamente-**

 **-en ese caso estás contratado, firma estos papeles y dile a la chica que te trajo que te lleve por un uniforme-** el hombre simplemente sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un montón de papeles que puso frente a Alan

 **-suponiendo que todos los lectores se saben la parte importante del contrato salteare la parte de leerlo y sorprenderme falsamente y solo lo firmaré-** y tal como dijo, fue hasta las últimas hojas del contrato y firmó, apenas separó el bolígrafo del papel el contrato ya había aparecido en manos del hombre

- **bienvenido al parque temático freddy's fazbear, te esperare en la entrada del parque exactamente a las once en punto esta noche para darte algunos detalles sobre el trabajo-**

luego de estas palabras se despidieron y Alan abandonó la oficina encontrándose con la chica que lo guió hasta alli

- **el jefe tedio el empleo-** más que una pregunta de la peliazul fue una afirmación **-sigueme, te dare el uniforme de guardia y podrás irte-**

esta vez no hubo necesidad de dar muchas vueltas, solo rodearon un par de pasillos hasta llegar a otra puerta con la palabra "vestuarios" escrita en ella, sin perder tiempo ingresaron a la habitación y se acercaron hasta un armario repleto de bolsas plasticas con los uniformes dentro

 **-toma, creo que este puede quedarte bien-** la peliazul le pasó uno de los tantos uniformes que había, Alan lo tomó y luego de un simple gracias se dirigió hacia la salida pero se detuvo al escuchar a la chica **-por cierto, no es necesario que lo uses completo-**

 **-está bien saberlo-** esta vez se apresuró a hacia la salida del cuarto, luego del edificio y al final a la salida del parque con el fin de regresar a su casa **-rayos, por fin podré descansar luego de un día tan largo-**

" **pero si apenas van a ser las una"**

 **-dije que descansaré luego de un día tan largo-**

" **y luego dices que el de mal humor soy yo"**

 **-dejemonos de tonterias, ¿los robots que intentaran matarme una vez anochezca están humanizados o tienen su apariencia normal?-** preguntó al aire mientras caminaba en dirección a casa

" **¿por que preguntas"**

 **-pregunto ya que en todo el rato en el que estuve ahí no vi a ningún animatronico antropomórfico, y lo más parecido que vi a uno humanizado fue la chica peliazul y a ella le faltaban cosas como orejas robóticas o algo parecido-**

" **pues obviamente son… No lo se"**

 **-¿como que no lo sabes?-** el chico gritó sorprendido ante la respuesta del escritor y de paso llamando la atención de unos personas que caminaban por ahí

" **Es que aun no lo decido, ya lo pensaré luego, pero ahora continúa caminando que la historia tiene que seguir"**

 **-Se nota que no has pensado demasiado esta historia-** y sin esperar respuesta alguna siguió su camino

 **XXXX en la entrada de su casa XXXX**

 **-al fin, ya tengo trabajo asi que Tara no podra echarme de aquí-** dijo aliviado al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta principal para ingresar a su hogar pero un fuerte golpe en su rostro lo envió hasta el jardín . **-oh mierda, duele mucho-** se quejó al mismo tiempo que se revolcaba en el césped por el dolor que sentía

 **-se nota que no entendiste-** se escuchó una voz femenina algo molesta proveniente de la entrada, Alan levantó un poco su rostro para ver a su rubia amiga acercarse molesta hacia él **-¿que parte no entendiste de "no vuelves sin tener un maldito trabajo"?-**

 **-mierda, Tara un dia me mataras con tremendas patadas que das-** se levantó adolorido al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazo con el uniforme en mano en dirección a su amiga **-y para tu información ya conseguí un trabajo-**

La chica le arrebató el uniforme para leer lo que estaba escrito en él **-seguridad, fazbear entertainment-** miró con curiosidad a su amigo **-¿seguridad?-**

 **-más exactamente guardia nocturno-**

 **-¿sabías que esa compañía es famosa por sus avanzados robots de entretenimiento?-**

 **-algo he escuchado-**

 **-¿y también sabias que sus robots son famosos por sus fallas?-**

 **-no entiendo esta conversación, ambos sabemos que sus estúpidos robots querrán matarme apenas pise ese lugar de noche y los que lean este fic ya sabrán mínimamente de qué va el juego-** mencionó con la intención de adelantar esa charla

 **-a diferencia tuya yo me esfuerzo por mantener las cuarta pared lo más intacta posible-** le mencionó con cierto tono molesto **-de cualquier forma, estos robots también son famosos por su avanzada IA, y sería una pena que alguien ingresara a su sistema y lo copiara-** el tono de fastidio fue reemplazado por uno más alegre

 **-¿a donde carajos quieres llegar con esto?-** preguntó al notar el rápido cambio de actitud de su amiga

 **-que me metes a trabajar en ese lugar para replicar esa IA o te quedas sin techo-** nuevamente su actitud nuevamente cambió pero esta vez a una actitud más agresiva

 **-¿no te olvidas de esas estupideces informáticas?...-** hubiera seguido hablando pero con solo observar los ojos de la rubia sabía que era mejor acceder a su "petición" si es que no quería sufrir **-esta bien-** y sin opción alguna dio la vuelta y caminó nuevamente en dirección al parque

 **XXXX10:30 pmXXXX**

Luego de haber rogado a su jefe para que contratara a Tara y pedir un par de copias del contrato, regresó a su casa para tomar un merecido descanso antes de empezar con el infierno que duraría siete noches

 **-escritor-** dijo al aire mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso de su casa

" **¿Si?"**

 **-¿ya decidiste qué versiones van a ser?-**

" **No, eso lo decidirán los lectores al final del capítulo"**

 **-eres un idiota-** el ojirrojo tomó la camisa morada del uniforme y se la puso encima de su remera negra **-¡Tara, apurate que si no nos vamos ya no llegamos!-** se acercó a las escaleras y desde allí gritó

Se escucharon extraños ruidos provenientes de la planta de arriba, sonidos que parecían provenir del mismísimo infierno

Al chico le importó poco los ruidos y volvió a gritar **-¡para con tus tonterías y baja ya!-**

Mientras Alan seguía gritando en la planta baja, en la habitación de Tara, la chica se terminaba de cambiar de ropa para ponerse el gorro púrpura **-bien, creo que ya estoy lista-** se acercó a un reproductor de música y extrajo el CD, el cual curiosamente tenía las palabras "ruidos del inframundo" escritas con marcador rojo

XXX11:00 PMXXX

En estos momentos nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en las puertas del inmenso parque esperando a que su jefe apareciera

 **-¿entonces, me estas diciendo que lo más parecido a un robot fue a la peliazul que te guió al jefe?-**

 **-si, y lo peor es que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fuera uno-**

 **-¿y se lo preguntaste al escritor?-**

 **-me dijo que todavía no lo decidía-**

 **-que idiota-**

 **-ni que lo digas-**

Y luego de ese momento en el que los personajes insultaron al escritor y criticaron su falta de ideas para el fic, el jefe del parque apareció de entre las sombras

 **-Me alegra que hayan decidido venir y no escuchar los rumores que envuelven a la compañía y sus androides-** dijo el hombre con una sonrisa forzada rostro **\- pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, su turno empezará en poco tiempo así que si me siguen les daré un rápido recorrido por el parque-**

Ni Alan ni Tara dijeron una palabra solo se limitaron a seguir al mayor y aprenderse lo mejor posible el parque

XXX11:15 PMXXX

caminaron durante unos minutos hasta un restaurante de gran tamaño y bastante tétrico por la escasa luz que emanaba los postes de electricidad a su alrededor

 **-el restaurante fredbear family dinner, en este lugar además de encontrarse los robots conocidos como fredbear y golden bonnie como principales atracciones, también es la zona donde los adultos suelen venir a comer-**

 **-¿fredbear?-** soltó al aire el pirómano al no reconocer el nombre

 **-¿golden bonnie?-** esta vez fue turno de la bipolar en hablar

 **-originalmente fredbear pertenecía a otra empresa de pizzerías que luego de quebrar nos vendió a sus principales atracciones, fredbear, el cual se encuentra aquí, y springtrap que fue reemplazado por una versión más amigable a la vista, golden bonnie, y colocado en una atracción de terror en el parque ya que en estos momentos es irreparable-**

 **-espero que los lectores no se aburran con esta explicación-** le susurró el pirómano a su amiga

 **-y yo espero que no se enojen por el nuevo personaje-** le respondió la rubia de igual forma

XXX11:25 PMXXX

luego de otros cuantos minutos caminando, pasando por diferentes juegos mecánicos en el proceso, hasta llegar a un edificio de gran tamaño aun mas tetrico que el anterior además de estar en un deplorable estado

 **-Es como si esta vez se hubiesen esforzado para que este lugar se vea horrible-** se burló Alan para seguidamente recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tara

 **-esa es la idea, después de todo es una atracción de miedo-** respondió ante la burla el hombre a cargo **-este lugar es nuestra casa embrujada que posee al robot conocido springtrap como principal atracción junto a distintos hologramas que hacen de fantasmas-**

 **XXX11:35XXX**

Ahora habían llegado a una pizzería con apariencia bastante infantil que, a pesar de los brillantes colores que poseía y los distintos juegos para niños que se podían observar por las ventanas, la noche la reclamó como suya al igual que todo en ese parque dándole un aspecto más macabro

 **-este lugar es freddy's fazbear pizza, bueno una de las dos pizzerías que tenemos con ese nombre y el lugar exclusivo para la diversión infantil-** informó el guía del recorrido **-en este lugar se encuentran los robots conocidos como toy's, versiones más amigables a la vista de nuestros primeros robots-**

Alan y Tara se limitaron a escuchar y seguir al hombre a cargo, cada vez se adentraban más en las zonas menos iluminadas del parque

 **XXX11:45XXX**

Esta vez no era un edificio al que había llegado, era la carpa de un circo que al igual que el resto del parque se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad por las defectuosas farolas que apenas emanaban luz

 **-en este lugar se encuentran los funtime, son el entretenimiento principal del circo-** la explicación fue corta y rápida, no había mucho más que explicar y el tiempo se agotaba

Esta vez caminaron más rápido

XXX11:50XXX

el tiempo se agotaba y aun les faltaba un lugar por ver, esta vez era otra pizzeria similar a la anterior pero esta vez los colores que predominaban eran más opacos y la falta de juegos infantiles en su interior le daba un aspecto menos infantil

 **-esta es una réplica de la primera pizzería con temática de robots, primer gran éxito de fazbear entertainment...-** el hombre a cargo soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras miraba el lugar antes de continuar **-y su primer gran fracaso… de cualquier forma, en este lugar se encuentran las primeras versiones de los robots de entretenimiento usados por la franquicia...-** y como si se acordara de algo miró el reloj en su muñeca **-el recorrido tendrá que acabarse aquí mismo, tendremos que apurarnos si queremos cumplir el horario-**

el hombre continuó el camino a paso rápido siendo seguido por Alan casi de inmediato, pero cuando Tara estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero se detuvo ya que pudo distinguir una extraña sombra moverse en el interior del local captando toda su atención

 **-¡Tara, apúrate que sinó te dejo aquí!-** se escuchó la voz de Alan provenir de más adelante sacándola de su casi hipnótico estado

 **-¡no te atrevas a hacer eso inútil!-** y olvidándose totalmente de la sombra en el local, empezó a correr con intenciones de alcanzar a su amigo

XXX11:58XXX

ahora mismo se encontraban en la entrada del mismo edificio en el que Alan había pedido en trabajo

 **-en el segundo piso encontrarán su oficina, una vez que empiece su turno recibirán un mensaje que les explicara detalladamente cuáles serán sus tareas como guardias nocturnos, ahora yo me retiro-** el mayor se alejó un poco del lugar hasta llegar a un auto, que se camuflaba casi perfectamente con la oscuridad del parque, para seguidamente subirse a él y conducir a gran velocidad hacia la salida del parque

 **-entremos-** esas fueron las únicas palabras que soltó el chico para apresurarse hacia el interior del edificio

XXX12:00XXX (no saben las ganas que tenia de poder escribir esa hora)

y tal como dijo su jefe, apenas tocaron las doce en punto el teléfono de la oficina, que era bastante espaciosa y repleta de computadoras con acceso a las cámara del parque, empezó a sonar avisando de la llegada del mensaje y tomado por Tara

 **-¿hola, hola? bueno, bienvenidos a su primer dia… o mejor dicho primera noche en su nuevo trabajo como guardia nocturno del parque temático freddy´s fazbear-**

* * *

que tal colegas, aquí Frank74 despidiendo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic de fnaf, bueno, como estoy terminando el capitulo ya pasadas las 1 de la madrugada seré breve

bueno, como ya se dijo en el fic, no he decidido que tipo de animatronicos que usare para esta historia y como soy muy bago como para pensar en eso en este capítulo dejaré esa decisión en sus manos queridos lectores… y bueno, en caso de que nadie lea el fic o deje un comentario simplemente lanzaré una moneda al aire y continuaré escribiendo el miércoles

Si encuentran algunos errores ortograficos o algo perecidp no duden en avisarme para poder corregirlo

bueno,ahora si, si les ha gustado el fic y tienen sugerencias dejenlas en un comentario y un favorito o envienme un mp si quieren conversar un rato, y en caso de que odien la historia… también dejen dejen un comentario y un fav, se acepta de todo… y casi se me olvida, en el siguiente capítulo dejare los datos que necesito en caso de que quieran dejar sus Oc´s

ahora si, me despido con un simple ¡HASTA OTRA!


	2. Chapter 2

CINCO NOCHES DE VERDADERA LOCURA

EMPIEZA LA LOCURA

XXX12:00XXX

 **-¿hola, hola? bueno, bienvenidos a su primer dia… o mejor dicho primera noche como guardias nocturnos en el parque temático freddy's fazbear-** la voz del teléfono se escuchaba ciertamente emocionada pero poseía una tono tan neutro que no se podía decir si pertenece a un hombre o una mujer **- bueno, normalmente tendría que leer unas cuantas mierdas legales que dicen que ni el parque ni la compañía se hacen responsables de una probable muerte, pero supongamos que has leído el contrato, o mínimamente escuchaste los rumores sobre estos robots, y no eres un completo ignorante-**

 **-tendría que vivir bajo una roca como para no haber escuchado nunca los rumores sobre fazbear entertainment-** mencionó la chica como si fuese algo obvio mientras revisaba una de las tantas portátiles que se encontraban en la habitación

 **-por lo menos la chica si sabe de lo que hablo-**

 **-¿no que esta era una grabación?-** Alan, que hasta ese momento había ignorado completamente al teléfono, se acercó un poco más a la mesa con el teléfono siendo imitado por su amiga

 **-se suponía que así sería, pero anoche hubo un accidente y las grabaciones se perdieron, así que durante toda esta semana recibirán llamadas mías-** la andrógina voz no perdía su alegre tono durante esta pequeña explicación **-pero a quién le importa eso, lo importante es que todos los rumores que hayan escuchado sobre estos avanzados androides de entretenimiento es cierto, puede que durante el día se comporten como meras maquinas de entretenimiento infantil pero durante la noche son máquinas asesinas con apariencia de humanos… humanos muy sexis a decir verdad-** al final a la alegría se le sumó una leve picardía

Tara por fin había accedido a las cámaras de seguridad desde el portátil y con una rapida inspeccion de algunas logró encontrar a los toy's **-pues… no te niego que la pollita toy no está para nada mal-**

 **-¿pueden concentrarse en lo importante?-** el azabache había perdido rápidamente la paciencia e intentó retomar el rumbo de la conversación

 **-cierto… ¿en que iba?... cierto, durante las noches por alguna extraña razón se vuelven máquinas de matar, hemos buscado la razón pero no pudimos encontrarla, pensamos que puede ser algun fallo en al programación de la IA o con el reconocimiento facial-** a pesar de las terribles noticias que entregaba la emoción en su tono no disminuye **-pero bueno, no podemo hacer nada más por el momento…-**

 **-debe ser fácil decirlo tan alegre cuando no eres tu quien esta aquí-** a la rubia no le gustaba mucho la idea de que la estuvieran dejando a su suerte

 **-excepto darles las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir durante su turno-** terminó la oración sin prestar atención a las palabras de Tara **-luego de tres semanas de observaciones hemos logrado encontrar algunas formas de burlar los… bueno, parcialmente-**

 **-¿hay algo que esté bien hecho en este parque?-** Alan lanzó una burla al aire sin importarle si la persona en la llamada escuchaba o no

 **-la máquina expendedora en su oficina funciona perfectamente-**

 **-gracias-** el chico se acercó a la máquina con intenciones de conseguir algún alimento

 **-como iba diciendo, encontramos algunas formas de burlar parcialmente a los androides, la mayoría son errores que no pudimos resolver o antiguas funciones que podemos manipular, en caso de fredbear, golden bonnie y springtrap, su programación les obliga, en caso de estar en un habitacion vacia, a ir a cualquier lugar cercano donde se escuchen a niños jugar, las portátiles pueden reproducir sonidos que emulan a los niños en cualquier zona del parque-**

 **-anotado-** del dúo de guardias solamente la chica prestaba atención a la voz del teléfono mientras el chico seguía eligiendo su bocadillo

 **-bien, en caso de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy sus endoesqueletos nunca fueron compatibles con tecnología más avanzada y solo recibieron pequeñas modificaciones para su nuevo tamaño, así que siguen manteniendo un error que al ser flasheados constantemente por alguna luz se reinician y con suerte se mueven hacia algún lugar cercano de su zona de actuación; por otro lado, los toy's pueden ser fácilmente engañados con solo tener puesta una de las máscaras de la oficina que se parescan a alguno de ellos, con los originales también puede servir pero con foxy, por alguna razón, es inútil ¿entendido?-**

 **-claro como el agua-** Tara le respondió al mismo tiempo escribía en un cuaderno…  "¿de donde mierda lo sacó?"

 **- genial, ahora tocan los funtime, ellos tienen un sistema que regula su energía y en caso de que se descontrole se reinician y si tienen suerte iran a algún lugar cerca de su zona de actuación, para esto tienen una pequeña porra eléctrica con suficiente poder como para reiniciarlos unas cuantas veces, pero para esto hay que acercarse demasiado a ellos,pero creo que ustedes se las arreglaran… en total hay 18 animatronicos que tienen que mantener controlados a si que por si acaso se instalaron puertas de seguridad en todos los edificios del parque en caso de que sean perseguidos que se activan desde las portátiles, ¿entendieron?-**

 **-puertas de seguridad, portátiles importantes, todo claro-** la chica seguía escribiendo en su libre mientras el chico golpeaba la máquina expendedora

 **-suelta las papas maquina del demonio-** el pirómano, lleno de ira, no paraba de patear la maquina

 **-¿alguna pregunta antes de colgar?-**

 **-tengo una-** dejando el libreta y lápiz de lado se apresuró a hablar **-¿para que necesitan guardias nocturnos? si con los rumores de robots asesinos es suficiente para que nadie intente entrar-**

 **-la compañía tiene el temor de que en caso de que no haya un guardia en el que los androides centren su atención intenten escapar del parque, en otras palabras, su trabajo no es evitar que alguien se meta al parque, mas bien, es evitar que algo salga de él… muy bien, con esto termina mi trabajo de hoy… solo recuerden no salir del edificio y si sobreviven a esta noche, mañana les llegara otra llamada mia-** y sin espera alguna la llamada se cortó

Alan, que por fin había logrado obtener sus papas, se acercó a su amiga y le preguntó si se perdió de algo

 **-nada importante, resumiendo siete u ocho párrafos, no salir o estamos muertos-** y restando completamente la importancia a la llamada se dedicó a terminar su dibujo, porque durante toda la llamada se concentró en dibujarse a ella misma como un ninja **-perfecto-**

 **-y supongo que no seguiremos ese consejo-** mencionó el azabache mientras comía las papas

 **-si lo hiciéramos no habría capítulo, ahora toma una de las máscaras de la mesa, una linterna y una porra eléctrica, es hora de joder androides-** la orden de la chica fue rápidamente realizada por su animado compañero mientras ella tomaba únicamente la laptop y una máscara blanca con dos líneas púrpura bajo los ojos

XXX1:30XXX

los humanos estaban terminando de organizarse para el paseo por el parque cuando se escucharon leves golpes provenientes del otro lado de una de las metálicas puertas de la oficina

 **-Alan, tu eres el prota del fic así que ve y revisa-** le ordenó su amiga al mismo tiempo que de un empujón lo enviaba a la puerta

 **-claro, voy yo a ver si quien toca la puerta es o no un robot asesino, nada puede salir mal en eso-** el sarcasmo fue reemplazado por sorpresa al ver, a la misma sonriente chica que lo guió por el parque, al otro lado de la puerta metálica

 **-hola Alan** \- el chico palideció al ver como la parte trasera del pelo de la chica poco a poco se levantaba para luego volver a caer dejando a la vista un par de robóticas y azuladas orejas de conejo que todo el tiempo estuvo ocultado **-es un gusto verte-** sus ojos verdes fueron reemplazados por unos negros con pupila blanca que junto a la torcida sonrisa que tenía en el momento la hacían ver igual de tétrica que el mismo parque

el pálido ojirrojo solamente estaba parado tratando de procesar su situación actual pero fue interrumpido por su rubia amiga que lo hizo a un lado para poder ver quien estaba ahí y al poder hacerlo su rostro cambió, sus fríos y opacos ojos ámbar tomaron cierto brillo y sus rectos labio se curvaron en una picara sonrisa

 **-¿que hace una conejita tan linda en este basurero?-** la rubia se acercó un poco a la peliazul logrando ponerla nerviosa y que no articulara palabra alguna por la sorpresa **-no importa, soy Tara, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-** se acercó un poco más logrando hacer retroceder y reaccionar a la androide peliazul

 **-Bonbon-** su apodo, que se le había puesto para evitar confusiones con su otras versiones, fue lo único que pudo decir

 **-lindo nombre, ¿sabes?-** otro paso fue lo necesario para acorralar a la androide contra la pared **-puedo deshacerme de ese inútil y pasar el resto de la noche solo nosotras dos-** la rubia se acercó demasiado, ese fue el límite para la coneja robot, sus rojas mejillas tomaron un color más oscuro por el aceite en su rostro ( recuerden que siguen siendo máquinas, solo tienen apariencia humana… y una IA muy avanzada), y de un rápido movimiento para un costado se separó de la rubia para empezar a correr en dirección a la salida de edificio **-bueno, supongo que eso fue no-** y soltando un suspiro de resignación se acercó a su aún shockeado compañero y con un fuerte golpe en el rostro logró que reaccionara… y de paso cayera al suelo

 **-mierda, a la próxima pellizcame, tus golpes duelen mucho-** dijo al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla afectada

 **-no te quejes que fui suave, ahora levántate y ve por las cosas, ahora si es hora de joder robots-**

XXX2:00XXX

en estos momentos los guardias se encontraban caminando en medio de la oscuridad del parque sin ningún destino en específico, guiándose únicamente con las cámaras de seguridad a través de la portátil y con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo interesante que hacer

 **-¿y si encendemos los generadores principales del parque para encender todas las luces?-** recomendó una actividad el chico

 **-sería muy llamativo para cualquiera que pasara cerca del lugar que de un momento a otro todas las luces del parque se encienda sin ninguna razón en específico-** a pesar de que la idea le tentaba a hacerlo sería un problema para ambos que alguien intentara entrar por mera curiosidad **\- y tampoco encenderemos los juegos mecánicos por la mismo estúpida razón-** dijo ya viendo las intenciones del chico

 **-eres una aburrida-** el pirómano chasqueo su lengua ante la respuesta de su la rubia pero paró sus quejas y caminata al observar algo en la oscuridad **-Tara, creo que ya encontramos nuestras primeras víctimas-** una torcida sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a los dos robots acercarse a ellos

estos robots eran toy freddy su apariencia era la de un hombre de alrededor de veinte años, un cabellos castaño claro del cual sobresalen unas pequeñas orejas de oso a los lados de su sombrero negro, ojos azules y con una apariencia elegante gracias su smoking y zapatos marrones

y a un lado del oso humanoide caminaba toy chica, una bella chica rubia de ojos azules que a diferencia del oso tenía una apariencia más informal con su blanca blusa sin mangas con las fresa "let's party" en letras amarillas junto a un mini short y botas rosas

 **-supongo que ustedes son los nuevos guardias, yo soy frederick fazbear y mi compañera es chik the chicken-** la presentación y una leve reverencia fueron más que suficientes para poner en evidencia los modales del oso, pero por el contrario la señora polla no dijo ni una palabra, en su lugar se lanzó rápidamente contra la rabia humana tomándola por sorpresa y logrando sujetar la del cuello con la fuerza suficiente como para levantar y estrangular al mismo tiempo a la humana

Alan, en un intento por liberar a su amiga, sacó una pistola que mantuvo escondida con la intención de disparar en la cara de la androide pero las balas fueron obstruidas por la mano del oso, la cual desvío o frenó completamente todas las balas

 **-parece que no has captado el mensaje de mi amiga, ustedes mueren aquí..-** el oso fue interrumpido por un flash con la luz de la linterna lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para hacerlo retroceder unos paso, el flash fue corto así que fácilmente podría nuevamente abalanzarse contra el ojirrojo pero un golpe con la porra eléctrica en la cabeza fue suficiente como para que callera al suelo convulsionando por el exceso de energía

 **-al parecer la electricidad también funciona con estas versiones-** la atención del azabache pasó rápidamente del oso hacia la dirección de su amiga y la polluela toy al escuchar esta última lanzar un insulto al aire solo para ver a Tara adentrarse corriendo hacia la oscuridad del parque siendo seguida por la robot rubia

lo que había pasado fue que Tara había logrado zafarse del agarre de la toy gracias a que pudo iluminar de cerca su rostro con la linterna y alejarla unos pasos de ella

 **-¡maldita!-** exclamó con odio la androide y al recuperarse no hizo nada más que empezar una persecución por el parque con la humana al verla huir sin dirección fija dejando al chico en un incómodo silencio

 **-mierda-** se quejó debido a que se dio cuenta que Toy freddy ya se había recuperado del shock eléctrico y ahora lo miraba con unos fríos y vacíos ojos completamente negros que reflejaban su furia, ante esto Alan no lo pensó dos veces antes de imitar las acciones de su amiga y correr hacia la oscuridad del parque siendo seguido por el enfurecido oso humanoide

* * *

hey colegas, aquí frank 74 presentándose con este nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno

bueno, como habrán visto la acción se hizo esperar un poco y seguramente la mitad del capítulo resultó algo aburrido con tanta explicación, pero vean el lado bueno el siguiente capítulo empezará directamente con nuestros protagonistas intentando sobrevivir a los androides y al mismo tiempo joderlos

ahoras si, creo ya tengo la ficha para que dejen los datos de sus Oc si quieren que aparezca en esta historia

nombre y apellido:

apariencia y vestimenta:

actitud o personalidad:

habilidades:  si poseen tanto habilidades mentales o fisicas

razon por la cual esta trabajando como guardia:

momentos que quieren que aparesca mas: accion/comedia/suspenso o todos

tipo de momentos que les gustaria ver a sus Oc: si quieren verlos en una escena o acción específica

extra: cualquier cosa que les parezca interesante

me gustaria si me pueden enviar los datos a traves de MP para mantener la sorpresa, pero si no pueden no hay problema, pero les suplico una cosa, eviten enviar personajes "perfectos" porque serán modificados o simplemente rechazados

y antes de despedirme quiero dejar un saludo a TheGreatMaster y Angel Oscuro por dejar un comentario, y también a Trexwolf2001 y Sorisk Dremuur que a pesar de no dejar un comentario si dejaron su favorito y también a Enightmare que dejó un comentario y un fav

ahora si, sin ningún otro asunto me despido con un simple ¡HASTA OTRA!


End file.
